<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disobeying your Dad is never a good idea, apparently by nothfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165664">Disobeying your Dad is never a good idea, apparently</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan'>nothfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discipline, Gen, Gil Arroyo is Malcolm Bright's Parent, Good Parent Gil Arroyo, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Extended scene during episode 5 The Trip. The scene after Mal gets a face full of drugs and Dani takes him home. She needs Gil’s help so of cause papa Gil is there to take care of his boy. </p><p>As usual it will contain a spanking of  a grown up son by his father figure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo &amp; Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disobeying your Dad is never a good idea, apparently</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prodigal Son</p><p>Episode 5 tag to drugs episode</p><p>Gil pulled into the kerb outside of Bright’s building, exited quickly and made his way to the front door. Dani was waiting to quickly buzz him in and he hurried up the stairs to Bright’s loft. It was almost 10pm when he’d received a call from Dani and she’d been pretty freaked out and he’d had to calm her down and tell her to wait for him. Apparently Bright had had a serious episode and Dani needed help. </p><p>He found the kid on the floor in the bathroom apparently sleeping peacefully now, a pillow under his head. Danni explained that Bright’s mood had changed from excitable to freaked out and he’d bolted into the bathroom. She’d had to slug him in the jaw to contain him and then she hadn’t known what to do next so had called her boss.</p><p>Danni held the bathroom door open and Gil scooped the young man up off the floor and they moved him over to the bed. Danni pulled the covers back and Gil deposited Malcolm on the bed. </p><p>“Ok Danni, you can head home now, your punishment duty is over. I’ll see you in my office tomorrow, ok?” </p><p>Detective Powell nodded as she looked down at the sleeping profiler, “ are you sure you don’t need me to stay?” She asked.</p><p>Gil patted her on the shoulder, “go get some sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p>“Ok Gil, If you’re sure, I’ll head home. Sorry about tonight and getting Bright mixed up in my mess,” she said regretfully.</p><p>“This one needs no help getting into trouble, trust me.” Gill said with a nod at the sleeping young man. After the door shut behind his detective Arroyo turned back to the bed to deal with Malcolm. The kid was still sleeping peacefully, stretched out on the bed. so he went over to sort him out and get him into bed. </p><p>Bright sat up, “I can undress myself y’ know Danni,” he said while making no attempt to do so.</p><p>“Hey kid, it’s Gil. I sent Danni home, you gave her a scare,”</p><p>“Where’s my grilled cheese sandwich,” he said with a whine as he slide back down on the bed.</p><p>Ignoring the food request, wow was he really ignoring a request to eat from the kid,<br/>
“where do you keep your pj’s kid?” Gil pulled a face when the kid started chuckling .</p><p>“You said pj’s Gil, I’m not a kid y’know, I don’t wear pj’s,” as he said rolling around on the bed. Then gestured over to the draws where he kept his sleep things.</p><p>Gil put a steadying hand on the kid’s leg, “hey, keep still, don’t want you falling off the bed,” he said as he went over to find something to change Bright into. He rolled his eyes when the kid had another laughing fit.</p><p>“Not fell out’a bed in ages, falling out of windows doesn’t count ...” Bright relapsed into a fit of giggles.</p><p>Gil returned to the bed with sweats and a top but found Bright had drifted back to sleep again. So decided to just get him out of his suit and Into his restraints instead. After getting his waistcoat and shirt off Gil unfastened the kid’s pants and pealed them off too. Once he’d got Bright under the covers the younger man started awake again,</p><p>“Aww is it your turn to put me to bed, where did Dani go?”<br/>
“She went home kid, you wore her out. Now let’s get your restraints on and you can get some sleep,”</p><p>Malcolm wagged a finger at his mentor, “don’t forget I need my mouth guard too, don’t wanna bite my tongue off, very messy,” he grinned sleepily and pointed to where it was kept in his bedside draw.</p><p>Gil opened the draw and found the item he was looking for and handed it over to the kid who popped it into his mouth. Grinning around the mouth guard before floppy down on his pillows. Gill busied himself getting the kid buckled in for the night. He briefly considered going home and returning the next day, but dismissed it,  he’d ordered Dani to stay until the kid came down from his high. So he’d stay.</p><p>Bright woke up feeling unexpectedly refreshed. Yawning made him grimace and touch his jaw tentatively. He wondered why it was tender. Brushing that mystery aside, he flicked the catch on first one and then the other wrist strap and got rid of his mouth guard. Then went looking for a cold drink. He took the glass of water over to the counter and passing the couch he was surprised to find Gil sleeping there and no sign of Detective Powell. </p><p>Bright opened his med bottles and tossed down his morning cocktail and washed them down with water. Then he went and put a pot of coffee on before heading to the bathroom to take care of his morning routine and get dressed.</p><p>Gil was up stretching the kinks out when Bright returned, </p><p>“You’re too old to be sleeping on the couch Gil, “ Malcolm said with a grin as he went to get cups and coffee for them both.</p><p>“And you know you’re not too old for a smacked Butt kid,” Gil mumbled as he accepted his coffee.</p><p>The mention of violence reminded Bright of his painful jaw and he gripped it gently and wiggled his jaw experimentally,<br/>
“dunno what I was doing last night but my jaw is killin’ me,”</p><p>“That would be when Dani slugged you,” Gil said and it was his turn to grin at the horrified look Bright gave him. </p><p>“Why did Dani hit me, I didn’t do anything inappropriate did I?” God he hoped not although he’d probably have more than a tender jaw if he had.</p><p>“Besides going to that club, getting caught in the middle of a shoot out and getting a face full of drugs? After I told you both not to?”</p><p>Since Gil wasn’t actually yelling at him, well not yet, he felt it was relatively safe to put that question aside for the time being.</p><p>“When did you get here Gil?”</p><p>Arroyo moved over the the counter with his coffee and sat facing Malcolm, watching for his tell tale reactions.</p><p>“Apparently you went from wanting to throw axes and make crumble to freaking out. So much so that Dani didn’t know what to do after slugging you, to get you under control. Stop you hurting yourself. What happened kid?”</p><p>Bright sat on one of the other chairs and starred down into his coffee cup, trying to think. </p><p>“I don’t remember Gil, it must just have been the drug high. Maybe that or some kind of reaction with one or more of my meds? I don’t know really...” </p><p>Bright tried not to fidget too much under Gil’s scrutiny. It’s not as though he was outright lying, he didn’t remember exactly what had happened. But he could surmise that if he’d freaked out enough to scare Dani, who'd witnessed his night terrors first hand. And it was an incident while he’d been awake it was gonna be down to an hallucination. But he wasn’t telling that to his mentor, it would lead to too many other question. Ones he couldn’t and didn’t want to get into. </p><p>Gil knew evasion when he saw it, but unless he wanted to try and force the issue, not much else he could do. And he also knew how stubborn Bright could be.</p><p>“Well if you do remember and wanna talk, you know where to find me kid,’ he said as he stood up to go wash his coffee mug up. He stopped next to Malcolm and rubbed the kid’s neck and patted his shoulder before continuing to the sink. He frowned and shook his head when Malcolm gave a barely audible sigh of relief.  </p><p>“Ok how about some breakfast?”</p><p>“I’m not hungry but if you want something I’ve got...” Bright stopped talking cause he knew were this was going as Gil open and closed first the refrigerator and then some cupboards.</p><p>“You’ve got nothing edible-as usual,” Gil supplied.<br/>
“We used the last of the cheese and bread last night on Grilled cheese,” hoping that sounded like a plausible excuse for lack of provisions.</p><p>“Oh yes, the sandwich that went in the bin, when exactly did you last eat something kid?”<br/>
“Yesterday? I’m sure I must’ve at some point,” Malcolm said, trying to sound more confident than he actually felt on the subject. </p><p>Gil lightly cuffed the young man on the back of the head as he passed him and retook his seat at the counter.</p><p>“Ow!” Bright yelped.<br/>
“That’s for the empty shelves and fridge kid,”<br/>
“There’s a lot of valid research to support that hitting people on the head can lead to serious brain trauma-over time,” Bright said with a pout and rubbed his head.</p><p>“Good to know, I’ll make sure I keep any future smacks to another part of your anatomy,”</p><p>“Gil!”</p><p>“Anyways, I’ll take you out for breakfast once we’ve had our little chat. I’ve also gotta deal with Detective Powell’s misbehaviour when I get to the office. So lets move this along kid, okay?”</p><p>“Couldn't you just deal with us both at the office, save time?” Bright reasoned helpfully.</p><p>“Well I guess I could put you over my knee in my office, but I thought you’d prefer privacy. But if you’re ok with it yeah, that would save time. Wanna grab your coat kid?” Gil suggested, and tried not to laugh at the horror struck look on Malcolm’s face. </p><p>“The offer to do it here still stands,” he added reasonably.</p><p>Bright wildly gesticulated,”can we rewind all this...”<br/>
“Dani and I are in trouble over last night, I get that, but If you’re gonna suspend Dani as punishment, well I’ll except that too,”</p><p>“Oh I’m not suspending my Detective, she babysat you last night. That was her punishment, plus I’ll be giving her a verbal warning. But you I’m Spanking,”</p><p>“How is that even fair? Dani gets an unofficial reprimand, and me? You wanna hit? And anyway, I’m not a cop and it was on my own time. I can go to a club if I want,” Bright muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“You always do have a flare for the dramatic kid,” Gil said as he watched the boy pace around in agitation.</p><p>“Powell had a lapse in judgment but I know she can take care of herself, so she gets a good telling off. You on the other hand almost got your head blown off in a gun fight and end up with a drugs all over you. And like you said, who knows what that could do when your factor in your meds.”</p><p>Malcolm folded his arms and glared,”we both disobeyed the same order...” </p><p>“That’s as may be, but she’s my subordinate and you’re my kid. And don’t think I haven’t noticed the pattern you’ve devolved since you came to work for me,”</p><p>“what do you mean, I’m good at my job-I contribution. And I’m doing better with JT, don’t think he hates me so much now,”</p><p>Gil went across to the young man, he recognised that defensive stance and wouldn’t put it past the kid to bolt. If he didn’t like the way the conversation was heading. He put and arm around Bright and began to guide him towards the couch. The kid broke his light grip blocking with one raised hand. But Arroyo ignored the show of resistance and just replaced his hand more firmly, this time gripping the boy’s neck and continuing across the room. </p><p>Arroyo deposited the young man on the couch next to him,</p><p>”Like I was saying, you’ve  developed this habit of doing the exact opposite of whatever I tell you kid. From going into warehouses full of dangerous animals and getting snake  a bite to last nights adventure. And don’t get me started on you and not waiting for backup. How many times am I gonna have to repeat myself?”</p><p>Bright dropped his chin a little and couldn’t look at his mentor, fidgeting at the rebukes,</p><p>“Yeah kid, I agree. There’s nothing you can say to excuse your reckless behaviour and repeated disobedience. So no point in another lecture, so that’s why you’re getting your backside tanned,” Gil dropped his hand back onto the young man’s shoulder, ready to guide him into position over his knees. But the boy shook him off and bounced to his feet.</p><p>Bright pulled himself up to his full 5’7” height and tried not to sound like a kid arguing with a parent,</p><p>”an’ if I say no?” He bit his lip nervously and couldn’t quite stand still.</p><p>Gil stood and stepped into the kids personal space faster than Malcolm could edge away, catching him firmly by the arm,</p><p>“probably best not to turn this into a debate kid, you’re getting a spanking, end of...”</p><p> the older man informed as he yanked the boy back to the couch. Taking a firm grip on Malcolm by his belt buckle Gil sat down and tugged the boy between his knees. When the he tried to resist Gil landed a firm slap to his right thigh,</p><p>“Behave!” He warned.<br/>
“Ow...Gil...stop, get off!” Bright complained and struggled even more.</p><p>Arroyo tipped the boy over his lap and laid down a flurry of hard slaps to the centre of Malcolm’s bottom. The kid yelled his head off in surprise and indignation. Then he righted him back to his original position between this knees. He gave the kid a tug towards him by his belt,</p><p>“We can repeat that as many times as it takes for you to settle down and behave yourself kid. You gonna be good now?”</p><p>Gil...Don’t...” Bright whined as he reached out for Gil’s hands at his belt. But didn’t try to pull them away, he really didn’t want another trip over Gil’s knee he though illogically. Because when Gil got his pants down that’s were he was gonna end up!</p><p>Arroyo unfastened the boy’s belt and unsnapped his pants and peeled the tight fitting slacks down past Malcolm’s knees. Then took the now compliant young man over his knee and tucked him in tight to his stomach and got a good tight grip around his waist. Not sure how long the present cooperation was going to last, once the spanking started. The wriggling about had already started so arroyo hooked a leg over the top of Malcolm’s to help keep him still. He began his attention on the crest of the kid’s bottom and unsurprisingly Malcolm voiced his disapproval, loudly.</p><p>“Ow ow!..tha...hurts!” Bright yelped and tried to move his butt away from the stinging slaps. Gil had his legs pinned but if he leaned up on his elbows he could maybe get a little leeway to fight his way off Gil’s lap. He gave it his best shot. No way was he taking this lying down, metaphorically speaking. He grimaced and yelped as more smacks rained down on his backside.</p><p>Gil shook his head as he felt Malcolm raising up on his elbows. So used the pressure of his free arm against the boy’s back to secure him more firmly in place. Kid seemed to forget this wasn’t the first spanking his mentor had dished out to him. He knew all of Malcolm’s little tricks, so moved his focus lower on the boy’s bottom to get his attention. Smacking the same spot repeatedly.</p><p>Bright flopped back down onto the couch cushion, </p><p>“oow, ow! Ouch...ah stop Gill! That hurts...not there again...somewhere else!” </p><p>His yowling ended in a low whine as his tormentor finally moved the spanks to another spot on his bottom. Unfortunately the relief was short lived as the painful smacks just built up too quickly at the new spot. Malcolm wiggled about furiously, bucking his hips. Anything to disrupt the painful onslaught to his hind quarters. Bright sagged and sighed when it looked like Gil was finally taking notice of his complaints. </p><p>Looked like the kid had decided not to be good. Fine, he’d loose the privilege of keeping the thin layer of expensive material between his bottom and Gil’s hand. He gripped the material and began to lower Malcolm’s briefs. The kid must have realised what was happening, he felt dead weight across his knees as Malcolm thrust his hips down to trying to stop his underwear coming down. Gil gave Malcolm’s right and then left thigh a firm slap and alternated back and forth. Then  while the boy kicked his legs and yelped as the painful smacks landed, Gil took the opportunity that presented to yank the kids underwear down. </p><p>Bright threw his hand back in hopes of catching his briefs but he was too slow, so he made do with covering his bottom. But Gil just grabbed his hand and pinned it in the small of his back, Bright whined in frustration.</p><p>“No Gil! No no no...I’m too old to have my underwear taken down...I’m too old for a spanking! Just stop...or...”</p><p>“Or what kid?” Gil asked curiously as he moved the spanks to the lower part of the boy’s bottom.</p><p>“I don’t know! Ow! It hurts and I don’t like it...” Bright burst into noisy sobs as hard stingy smacks landed over and over on sit spots. He gave up on his attempts to wiggle his bottom out of reach and collapsed over Gil’s knee and cried into the pillow he clung to desperately.</p><p>Gil lightened up on the smacks he was delivering, the kid had finally stopped fighting him and was accepting his punishment. Not that he actually had much choice in the matter. Gil landed more slaps to Malcolm’s sit spots and tops of his thighs as he surveyed the well spanked bottom before him. Okay he was almost done, just one more full round of spanks, just to be sure he’d gotten his point over. He lectured while he laid the smacks down firmly, but not as hard as before.</p><p>“I’m responsible for you in the field, and if I’m not there you do as JT tells you? Are we clear?” He said as he smacked his hand down.</p><p>“Yes Gil, yes sir!” Bright yelped.<br/>
“I don’t want to see any more recklessness or disobedience from you kid? Got it?”<br/>
“No Gil..I mean...yes sir, I’ll be good I swear,” Bright thought it pertinent not to mention the fact that he’d agree to hop around the loft naked on one foot, if it meant the horrible spanking would stop.<br/>
“And what’s gonna happen if you break these very simple rules kid?”<br/>
Bright closed his eyes, mortified, but knew he had to say it if he wanted this to end,</p><p>“You’ll put me over your knee and spank my bottom. Hard.” He added cause it seemed the right thing to say.</p><p>Gill patted the boys very red and sore bottom gently, “good boy, see we got there eventually, that wasn’t so bad was it kid? Let’s get your butt covered up and you upright shall we?” He coaxed.</p><p>Bright just lay limply as Gil fixed his clothes for him, too sorry for himself to offer any help. He whined and pouted when he was helped back to sit next to Gil.</p><p>“ I need to take a sick day now, wanna lie face down on my bed and wallow in misery...My butt hurts,” he whimpered, just in case Gil wasn’t getting were he was coming from.</p><p>Gil put an arm around his kid and pulled him in for a sympathetic hug and petted his hair,</p><p>“I’ll give you ten minutes of TLC, then you’re gonna wash your face and we’ll go get breakfast before heading to the precinct.”</p><p>Bright’s eyes went wide as he thought of all the sitting that would involve, </p><p>“You did say this case didn’t require a profiler...” he wheedled.</p><p>Gil patted Bright’s shoulder, “But you’re so indispensable kid, and you have that fascinating report to write up yes? A profile to give us?”</p><p>“So I can’t stay home?” Bright asked, just to be sure?<br/>
“Nope kid, sorry. We need you.” Gil ruffled the kids hair affectionately.<br/>
“Did I say that my bottom hurts?” Bright said with a pitiful whine.<br/>
“You might have mentioned it kid,” Gil smiled.<br/>
“Why don’t you go wash up and get your coat,” he added.</p><p>Bright heaved himself up off the couch and slowly headed off to his bathroom, rubbing his backside tentatively. He had a few minutes to rub as much of the sting away before his day of hell continued. </p><p>“Don’t take too long city boy, I’m starving,” Gil called after the younger man and tried not to feel too guilty over the sad look Bright sent him. Maybe a day sitting on a sore bottom would push his lesson home to the kid. If not they’d be doing this over again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>